Ecoute les gestes, regarde les mots
by MissK369
Summary: parce que parfois, les gestes ont plus de signification que les mots.  Même s'il y a beaucoup de parole dans cette two-shot, je trouve que c'est un beau titre.
1. Chapter 1

Une réunion avec tout le gratin de la police. Quel ennui ! Il est bien vrai que, dans ce genre de cérémonie, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire à part parler, boire, manger, et parfois danser. Cette cérémonie avait lieu pour récolter des fonds pour une association caritative. Et depuis plusieurs années déjà, l'équipe du CBI participait à cet évènement. Et au fur et à mesure des ans, d'autres équipes de police se sont rajoutées à la donation. Tout cela créa un bon groupe de personnes qui s'investissaient, au moins un fois par an, dans quelque chose de bien. Bien que leur métier soit directement relié avec le bien au sein de la communauté, ce n'était pas la même chose. Mais voilà, cette année, Patrick Jane avait décidé de ce joindre à la cérémonie. Ce fut même lui qui représenta le CBI. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas fait de trop de bêtises, du moins pas encore. Quelques farces par ci par là, mais rien de très grave. Il restait avec ses collègues, tout du moins il y avait été obligé par Lisbon. Elle voulait être sûre qu'il ne ferait rien de déplacer ou qui pourrait gâcher la soirée. Par conséquent, elle avait confié à ses équipiers la lourde tache qui consistait à surveiller Jane. Mais il ne leur avait pas rendu la tache trop difficile. En effet, Jane s'ennuyait autant qu'eux, et quand lui demandait ce qu'il avait derrière la tête au moment où il regardait fixement la foule, Jane lui avait simplement répondu qu'il ne trouvait personne assez intéressant avec qui il pourrait s'amuser. Tout le monde sait que Jane n'est pas un fervent admirateur des policiers, mais il est rare qu'il ne tente rien quand il s'ennuie.

Mais alors qu'ils étaient tous réunis à une table près du bar, auquel ils étaient restés une bonne partie de la soirée, une musique agréable se fit entendre. La musique, qui était depuis le depuis jouée par un orchestre de jazz, était douce, lente, agréable donc. Jane observa la foule qui dansait, puis son regard de posa sur Lisbon. Elle sirotait tranquillement sa boisson lorsqu'elle le vit. Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, elle comprit directement que Jane avait quelque chose en tête. Mais quoi ? Il l'a fixait, encore et toujours. Puis il se leva, leur tourna le dos pour pouvoir observer les couples qui dansaient, mit ses mains dans les poches de son costume, et enfin se retourna vers eux.

- Lisbon ?

- Alors là, nan. Même pas en rêve.

- Je n'ai rien dit. dit-il sereinement.

- Vous n'en pensiez pas moins.

Il la regarda, avec ce sourire si énervant qu'il arrive à vous faire perdre tout vos moyen en à peine une seconde. Mais elle, ce regard, elle le connaissait maintenant, et il ne l'atteignait plus. Alors il l'approfondit, la fixant le plus calmement possible.

- Allez, ça ne peut pas vous faire de mal ?

- C'est que vous ne me connaissez pas alors.

- Venez, on jugera après.

- Vous êtes sûre ?

- Absolument.

Un sourire de triomphe s'afficha sur son visage. Il se leva, sa tête se tourna légèrement vers la droite, en direction de la piste, comme si ce mouvement était la vraie invitation. Les yeux de Térésa regardèrent le plafond, puis se posèrent sur ceux de Patrick. Elle se leva, lentement, mais sûrement. La main de Jane se tendit vers elle, et elle la prit.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la piste. Des couples dansaient de ci de là cela permettait au duo de ne pas être trop vu. Cette situation embarrassait plus Térésa que Patrick. Avec son sourire si envoûtant, il se posta, droit, devant elle. Ce fut elle qui reprit la conversation.

- Je suis toujours persuadée que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

- Et moi donc.

- Alors pourquoi m'avoir invitée ?

- Juste pour voir.

Elle le dévisagea, elle avait envie de le taper. Pas de le frapper, juste de le taper. Sur la poitrine par exemple, pour lui montrer qu'il l'énervait. Il garda ses yeux dans les siens, enfonçant son regard de plus en plus. Puis il reprit, comme si de rien n'était, comme si ces regards n'avaient pas existé.

- Mettez votre main gauche sur mon épaule, et gardez votre main droite dans la mienne.

- Je crois que je vous hais.

- Tant mieux pour vous. Mais pour l'instant, faites ce que je vous dis, on pourra en discuter après.

Elle posa timidement sa main gauche sur son épaule, et serra de son autre main celle de Patrick.

- Très bien.

Il la regarda à nouveau. Son autre main se glissa, sans aucune gène, dans le dos de sa partenaire. Elle frémit, ou se redressa, cela dépend des points de vue.

Elle baissa son regard, regarda tout autour d'elle les couples qui dansaient.

_Pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce qu'il me fait cet effet là, tout le temps, même lorsque l'on est pas aussi proche ? Pourquoi ses regards, ses gestes, ses sourires me touchent plus que si tout cela venait d'une autre personne ? _Ses pensées divaguaient. En fait, elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser. De lui, d'elle, de eux.

- Laissez-vous faire.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de vous écouter, mais je pense que pour cette fois ci, ce sera préférable pour tout le monde.

- Vous êtes si mauvaise danseuse que ça ?

- Je ne suis pas mauvaise danseuse, juste maladroite.

- Alors laissez-vous faire. C'est moi qui mène la danse.

Ils commencèrent à danser, doucement, tout doucement. Une valse, c'est assez simple : en avant, en arrière et on recommence.

- Ca va ?

- C'est bon, je sais mettre un pied devant l'autre.

- C'est vous qui disiez que vous étiez maladroite.

- Oui, mais pas à ce point. Et en fait, ce n'est pas que je suis maladroite, c'est plus que je ne suis pas très à l'aise.

- Je vois ça.

- Alors …

- Alors pourquoi vous avoir inviter ? Je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, juste pour voir !

- Mais voir quoi ?

- Voir s'il vous restait des pas de danse.

- Vous savez que j'ai fait de la danse ?

- Bien sûre !

- Comment ?

- Je suis un mentalist !

- Comme si je ne le savais pas !

- Hop !

Il la fit tourner sur elle-même, puis se remirent dans leur position initiale.

- Ca va !

- Ca va quoi ?

- Vous n'avez pas tout perdu.

- Si on pouvait arrêter sur ce sujet, je n'en suis pas très fière.

- Vraiment, pourquoi donc ? La danse est un très bon sport.

- On va dire que ce ne sont pas mes meilleures années. Et puis, sincèrement, vous me voyez en danseuse ?

- Tout dépend du style. Mais oui, je vous vois bien en petite danseuse classique.

- Très drôle.

- Vous m'avez demandé mon avis, je vous le donne. Et juste, je voudrais revenir sur un point que vous avez mentionné juste avant.

- Lequel ?

- La danse. Et plus particulièrement le fait que ce n'est pas vos meilleures années. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi.

- Voilà, c'est ça le problème. A chaque fois que l'on parle avec vous, vous analysez tout ce qu'on dit, chaque petit mot, qui peut nous sembler anodin, devient incroyablement important pour vous. On ne peut pas avoir une discussion simple et normal comme avec tout le monde parce que vous essayez de deviner ce que l'on cache, même quand il n'y a rien à cacher, vous finissez par trouver quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose, nous-même on ne le savait pas, jusqu'à ce qu'on vous le dise, enfin jusqu'à ce que vous nous obligiez à le dire. C'est insupportable à la fin.

- Hop !

Il la refit tourner sur elle-même, et ils reprirent leur position initiale. Comme avant. C'était comme si par ce mouvement il cherchait à la calmer. Et cela marchait plutôt bien à vrai dire.

- Je vous hais Patrick Jane !

Cette phrase avait un ton assez ironique. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser gagner, bien que tous les deux savaient qui allait remporter la manche.

- Je sais, vous ma l'avez déjà dit. Et je pense vous avoir fait comprendre que je m'en fichais totalement. Mais ne gâchez pas ce moment, s'il vous plait.

Ils refirent quelques pas, quand la musique s'arrêta. Toutes les personnes de la salle applaudirent l'orchestre. Une personne annonça que le buffet à dessert était ouvert et tout le monde reprit sa place dans la salle, aux tables qui leurs étaient officiellement attribuées.


	2. Chapter 2

Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, Jane était légèrement préoccupé. Lisbon était partie il y a un petit moment déjà avec pour excuse une petite retouche maquillage. Jane savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas partie pour cela. Mais du coup, il ne savait pas où elle était. Il la chercha du côté des toilettes, au cas où, mais il ne la trouva pas. Alors il retourna auprès de ses amis.

- Où est Lisbon ?

- Aucune idée, elle est partie tout à l'heure. Et on l'a plus revue depuis.

- Merci.

Il n'était donc pas le seul à l'avoir perdu de vue. Jane observa la salle, cherchant Lisbon. Puis son regard s'attarda sur une ombre, dehors, sur la terrasse. Il s'approcha de la porte-fenêtre qui menait dehors. Il passa sa tête dans l'ouverture et y vient la personne qu'il cherchait.

- Térésa ?

- Oh Jane, vous m'avez fait peur.

- Pardon, ce n'était pas mon intention.

- J'espère.

- Que faites-vous là ?

- Je n'aime pas trop les "grande fêtes", ou cérémonie, ou tous les truc dans ce genre.

- Ah, je vois.

Un léger silence s'installa. Elle était assise, par terre, adossée au mur. Trois coupes de champagne étaient posées à côté d'elle, et une était dans ses mains. Son regard était dans le vide, mais il se posait parfois sur Jane. Il se tenait debout, à côté d'elle, les mains dans les poches de son costume. Le silence continua. Cela ne les dérangeait pas d'être dans le silence, que ce soit l'un ou l'autre. Le silence et l'obscurité permettent d'oublier, de penser, de réfléchir.

Il se tourna face à elle et lui tendit ses mains pour qu'elle les prenne.

- Venez.

Son ton était calme, posé, comme si tout allait bien, comme toujours.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez encore m'inventer ?

- Venez.

- Pourquoi ?

- Venez, et vous verrez.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- C'est vrai ?

- Comme à peu près à chaque fois que vous me proposez quelque chose.

Il relâcha ses mains qui tombèrent le long de son corps.

- Alors vous ne voulez vraiment pas venir ?

- Je suis très bien là où je suis.

- Je vois ça.

Il s'accroupit devant elle, pour la fixer du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- Asseyez-vous.

- C'est à votre tour de donner des ordres ?

- En temps normal, vous êtes sensé m'écouter, et non pas en faire à votre guise. Mais c'est plus fort que vous. Alors pour une fois, JANE, faites ce que je vous dis.

- Très bien.

- Très bien ? C'est tout ?

- Bah oui, vous voulez que je vous dise quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Généralement, vous vous efforcez, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à me contredire. Et ça quelque soit le sujet.

- Je vous contredis, certes, mais seulement pendant les enquêtes.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi vous ne me contredisez que pendant les enquêtes ?

Il marque une courte pose, pendant laquelle il s'assit à côté de la jeune femme, s'adossant à sa gauche.

- Cela semble assez logique pourtant.

Il la regarda, agrandissant son sourire pour bien appuyez sa phrase.

- Ah oui, j'oubliais, vous êtes un "mentalist".

Ses doigts mimèrent les guillemets pour bien accentuer le mot. Il ne fit pas attention à cette remarque et laissa son regard aller en direction du ciel.

- La lune est belle ce soir. N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. C'est que je regardais avant que vous n'arriviez.

- Hum.

- Quoi hum ?

- Oh nan, rien.

- Hum.

- Hum.

Ils se regardèrent et rirent un petit moment.

- Vous savez, y'a des fois ou je me pose beaucoup de question. Sur vous, sur moi, sur le passé, sur le future. Un peu sur tout en fait. Et en fait je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous dis ça.

- Moi je sais. C'est simplement parce que vous avez envie de parler, avec moi, mais que vous en savez pas quoi. Et que vous pensez que je vais vous analyser comme je le fais à chaque fois. Et bien vous avez raison.

- Mais juste une question. Pourquoi vous nous analysez ?

- Parce que les gens cachent les choses.

- Hum.

- Toujours ce « Hum ».

- Vous voulez que je dise quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est vous qui voyez.

- Bah j'ai rien à dire, alors je ne dis rien.

- C'est faux, c'est vous qui avez commencé à parler.

- Je ne vous ai jamais dis de m'écouter.

- Alors pourquoi parler.

- Vous êtes vraiment un chieur de première.

- Merci, j'aime l'honnêteté

- On ne vous l'a jamais dis.

- Pas sous cette forme là, ni dans cette situation là.

- Et vous avez déjà été confronté à cette situation ?

- Laquelle ?

- La notre.

- C'est-à-dire.

- Notre situation, notre position, le fait que l'on se parle ouvertement alors que d'habitude, on ne peut presque pas se supporter. Le fait d'être assis près de moi, d'une personne à qui vous tenez sans que rien ne se passe parce qu'il n'y a que l'amitié qui se manifeste alors que l'on voudrait peut-être plus.

- Si, mais la dernière fois, c'était avec ma femme.

Son ton était devenu un peu plus sec, par rapport au reste de la conversation. Il baisse sa tête, qu'il mit dans ses genoux. Lisbon se sentit mal. Elle posa sa coupe de champagne, et prit la main la plus proche de Jane.

- Pardon, je ne savais pas.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute. En temps normal, je m'efforce de ne penser à ça que lorsque je suis seul.

Il releva la tête, et contempla la lune. C'est vrai qu'elle était particulièrement splendide ce soir. Ses rayons étaient la seule lumière qui les éclairait. Elle lâcha sa main, reprit sa coupe de champagne, la finit et laissa sa tête se poser contre le mur derrière elle et ses paupières se clorent. Puis sa tête roula sur la gauche, se posant sur l'épaule de son voisin.

- Attendez.

Il se releva doucement puis lui tendit à nouveau ses mains.

- Quoi encore.

- Venez. Et vous verrez.

Elle prit ses mains et se leva. Elle passa rapidement un coup de main sur sa robe, pour la défroisser.

- C'est bon ?

- Oui, c'est bon.

Quand elle remonta la tête pour qu'elle soit au même niveau que Jane, ils étaient très rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Il avait toujours ses mains en l'air, qui encadraient Lisbon. Il la scrutait d'un léger mouvement de tête, d'un léger droite-gauche.

- Très bien. Alors je vais vous demander de vous détendre, le plus possible.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez encore me faire.

- Chuuut.

Ils parlaient désormais dans un murmure. Chaque mot qui se prononçait était à peine audible pour l'autre, mais si bruyant quand il arrivait au cerveau. Toutes les intonations, tous les mots utilisés prenaient une autre signification à présent.

- Fermez les yeux et laissez vous faire.

Lisbon ferma ses yeux. Elle ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre, mais elle lui faisait confiance. Ses bras étaient lâchés le long de son corps et sa tête était relevée en direction de Jane.

Il prit les mains de Lisbon doucement. Il voulait s'assurer qu'elle soit parfaitement détendue. Il remonta lentement sa main droite le long de son bras, laissant l'autre dans la main de Lisbon. Il voulait ressentir toutes les pulsations de son cœur, le moindre mouvement qu'elle pourrait faire, le moindre sursaut. Si elle avait peur, il voulait le sentir pour ne pas l'effrayer. Si elle était triste, il voulait le sentir pour ne pas la peiner. Si elle était en colère, il ne voulait pas l'énerver. Et c'était en tenant sa main qu'il ressentait tout ça. Il gardait donc le contact avec elle, parce qu'il voulait savoir, mais aussi parce qu'il aimait ce contact. Il n'avait vraiment réalisé à quel point ce contact, le contact de deux personnes qui se tiennent par la main, avait un sens. Il pensait juste que c'était un geste du quotidien, mais il se rappela à combien ce contact pouvait être bien, pouvait faire oublier le reste. Alors il laissa son autre main continuer son chemin vers le cou de Lisbon, s'y arrêtant. Lisbon se tendit un peu, et il le sentit. Mais elle souriait, ce qui signifiait que cela ne la dérangeait pas. De son pouce, il parcourut le bas du visage de son amie, puis caressa sa joue et enfin ses lèvres. Elles étaient douces, tout comme sa peau. La lumière de la lune la rendait encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était en temps normal.

- Est-ce qu'on va a déjà dit que vous étiez particulièrement magnifique ce soir.

Elle rougit. Elle n'était pas habituée aux compliments, et encore moins venant du consultant. Elle lui répondit, gardant les yeux fermés.

- Non. C'est gentil de votre part.

- De rien. C'est normal. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne vous l'aurais pas dit. Et puis, ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'ai l'occasion de vous le dire.

- C'est-à-dire.

Oh là, il n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Il chercha vite une excuse, pour faire comme si c'était normal.

- Oh rien, mais ce n'est pas avec vos bottines, et votre tenu de travail que vous êtes la plus ravissante.

Bien rectifié.

Ouf, problème réglé. Elle était moins tendu, par rapport aux trois minutes d'avant. Mais la main de Jane qui la parcourait lui procurait de drôle de frisson. Et il le sentait. Et elle le savait.

Elle n'était pas mentaliste, ni médium ou quoi que soit d'autre, mais elle se doutait qu'il savait. De toute façon, elle était parfaitement détendue, ce qui signifiait qu'il pouvait désormais faire presque n'importe quoi d'elle. L'hypnotiser, entrer dans sa tête … Elle était à lui, et elle le savait. Pour une fois, elle le laissait agir sans rien faire.

Puis Jane reprit son parcours. Il passa sa main sur tout son visage pour finalement revenir sur ses lèvres. Elle souriait. Il parcourait ce sourire qui s'élargissait de plus en plus. Elle était complètement à lui. Il détacha leurs mains, pour aller poser sa main libre dans son dos. Elle ne s'y attendait pas. Elle eu comme un léger mouvement de recul. Et il le sentit.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous ferai jamais de mal. Il lui murmurait à l'oreille. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur elle.

- Je n'ai pas peur.

Ces mots avaient brisés le silence qui devenait de plus en plus gênant. Mais chacun s'était gardé de dire quelque chose, de peur que tout cela se brise, que ce petit moment de tendresse ne se finisse comme ça, d'un seul coup. Mais ces mots avaient prononcé, doucement. Ce qui, par conséquent, ne brisa pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

Et puis, contre toute attente, elle le sentit se rapprocher dangereusement d'elle. Elle était à lui, alors elle ne pouvait rien faire. La main dans son dos la rapprocha de lui, et le pouce, qui était jusqu'à présent sur ses lèvres, se décala vers sa joue pour laisser place à d'autres lèvres. Celles de Jane.

Elle inspira profondément, elle inspira son odeur. Il lui pencha sa tête sur le côté d'une petite pression sur la joue et approfondie le baiser. Il continua de caresser sa joue lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

Il lui avait demandé de fermer les yeux pour qu'elle puisse ressentir chacun de ces gestes, qu'elle se laisser aller, qu'elle se laisse faire. Mais il ne l'avait obligée en rien. Il ne l'obligerait jamais.

Puis, lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent, il se recula, arrêtant ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

- Je vous avais demandé de ne pas ouvrir les yeux.

- Désolé.

Alors elle referma aussitôt ses yeux. Son sourire s'agrandit encore une fois.

- Vous me faîtes confiance maintenant ?

- Je ne vous fais pas confiance lors des enquêtes parce que vous faîtes n'importe quoi. Nous ne sommes pas sur une enquête, alors je vous fais confiance.

- Hum. Intéressant.

- Quoi donc ?

- Vous rougissez.

- Et alors ?

- Je trouve ça amusant, c'est tout.

- Il y a vraiment des moments où je ne vous comprends pas.

- Pourquoi.

- Tout simplement parce que je trouve ma réaction tout à fait normale. Enfin, je dis ça parce que je ne pensais pas vraiment me retrouver dans cette position un jour.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui vraiment.

- Vous voulez connaître mon point de vu sur la question.

- Au point où nous en sommes.

- Je pense que vous avez déjà imaginé cette situation. Peut être pas de cette façon là, mais sur le fond, oui.

A ces mots, elle rougit encore plus. Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle avait déjà imaginé que quelque chose puisse se passer entre son consultant et elle. Mais vraiment pas de cette façon. Elle remercia Jane mentalement de l'avoir fait fermer les yeux, sinon elle l'aurait volontiers fusillé du regard. Pourquoi était-il toujours aussi énervant ?

Elle avait deviné qu'elle avait rougie, car il ne répondit rien, ce qui ne signifiait rien de bon en général. Elle avait raison, et tord en même temps. Il lui avait de nouveau emprisonné ses lèvres.

Leur baiser était si doux. Ils étaient tous les deux gênés par la situation, mais ne voulaient arrêter pour rien au monde. Elle porta ses mains à son cou, s'accrochant à lui. Elle se laissait aller à lui, elle se laissait transporter dans son monde, dans sa folie.

Puis ils ralentirent, pour finalement se détacher complètement l'un de l'autre.

Lisbon regarda un point imaginaire au sol, afin d'éviter tout contacts, quel qu'il soit, avec Jane. En tout cas pour l'instant. Son bras droit se posta sous sa poitrine, soutenant son autre bras. Elle se rongeait nerveusement les ongles.

Jane retira tout simplement ses mains pour les mettre dans ses poches. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour se remémorer le doux baiser.

Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Ils avaient perdu le contrôle des choses un cour instant, et ils avaient apprécié. Ils savaient aussi tous les deux qu'ils devraient avoir, un jour, une discussion quant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Juste savoir si cela avait un signification ou pas, et si oui, qu'en serait les conséquences. Mais cette discussion ne se ferait pas maintenant.

Alors leurs regards se croisèrent en même temps.

- Bon, on y retourne ?

- Oui, je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

Elle se tourna vers la porte-fenêtre, quand elle senti une main se glisser dans son dos. Il n'était pas rare que Jane mette sa main dans son dos pour la laisser passer, mais là, la main resta.

- Un problème ?

- Non, aucun.

Il avait retrouvé son sourire. Et elle avait retrouvé le sien aussi. Ils rejoignirent l'équipe, enlacés. Leurs bras étaient dans le dos de l'autre. Il n'y avait plus de gêne. Lisbon rougissait encore légèrement, mais rien de très choquant. Sa tête était posée sur l'épaule de Jane, et son autre main se tenait sur son torse. Jane avait gardé sa deuxième main dans sa poche. Ils ne bougèrent pas, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de leurs collèges aucune question ne fut posée. Merci pour eux.

Ils restèrent ensemble tout le reste de la soirée. Ils ne parlaient pas. Mais, à quoi bon parler si les gestes signifient plus que la plupart des mots ?


End file.
